


Guess where am I from

by lotusfl0wer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, brazilian maggie, maggie latina hell yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/pseuds/lotusfl0wer
Summary: Maggie knows almost everything about Alex' childhood with Kara in Midvale, but Alex doesn't know much about Maggie's childhood. The only thing she knows is that the detective was kicked out her parents' house when she was 14. They were out on a date and Alex decides to ask more about Maggie's past.





	Guess where am I from

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I've decided to write this one because, as you may know, the producers of Supergirl said once that Maggie is latina, and then, everybody started to send hate to the show and to Floriana's character (Maggie). But what if the latina they said means she's from Brazil? We're a latin country, and very mixed with people from every nation! 
> 
> *I will not tolerate any kind of hate. My first language is not English, so if you find any grammatical mistakes, just close the page and go away. IF YOU'RE XENOPHOBIC, GO AWAY RIGHT NOW*
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“And then, me and Kara got grounded for the whole week, without TV. Do you know what is it? I mean, to live in the middle of nowhere, and well, we didn’t have cellphones or video games… It was like torture!” Alex and Maggie were laughing a lot about the stories of Alex’ childhood.   
“If I were Eliza, I’d do the same. C’mon! You and Kara were two little and cute demons. You jumped off the rooftop to the lake!”  
“Yeah, okay. But Kara… She can fly. She would never let us get hurt. And it was mean from my mom to let us without anything to do at the end of the world where my house is.”  
The food they ordered arrived and the waiter served them. They were dining out after a busy week of work. They deserved that moment. Maggie served more wine to Alex while the agent was looking intrigued to her girlfriend.  
“What?”  
“Where did you grow up, Maggs?”  
“Alex? You already know that, eh?” Maggie didn’t understand the meaning of Alex’ question. “I grew up in Blue Springs, Nebraska.”  
“No, Maggie. I mean before you move into your aunt’s house.”  
“Oh.” Maggie undid her smile. Every time she needed to talk about her past she got uncomfortable. It was way too painful for her.   
“Baby, I know that you don’t have special and joyful memories from your childhood, but… I really would like to know more about you. You know my whole life already.”  
Maggie lowered her look to the table, took a deep breath.   
“Okay. Forget it. You don’t need to tell me.” Alex looked away from her girlfriend and drank a sip of her wine.   
“No… I’m sorry, babe. I want you to know me. I just… I never did it before. Talk about my past is unusual for me, ‘cuz it was painful once… and I never had a relationship this serious with anyone before.”  
Alex smiled.  
“It’s not like I don’t have special and joyful memories. I’m not all suffering, you know?” Maggie smiled once again. “Okay, try to guess where I grew up.”  
“Hm… You’re tanned and kinda bossy, I could say California, but you also know how to survive and don’t be fooled out in big cities, which leads me to maybe New Jersey… so… My final call is… Maine?”  
Maggie laughed.  
“Well, for a detective, you’re a good agent.” She mocked with the woman in front of her.  
“Okay… Maybe somewhere near Nebraska… like… Wyoming? South Dakota?” Alex tried once more.   
“Nope.”  
“Tell me at least if I’m closer or not!” Alex rolled her eyes.  
“You’re far as hell. Freezing, I’d say” Maggie decided to ignore her dinner and just pay attention to her girlfriend trying to discover where Maggie was from.  
“I don’t know. I give up. Just tell me. I’m curious.”  
“Try one more. Here’s a hint: It’s another country.”  
“What? Are you not American?” Alex widened her eyes.  
“I am. I’m just not born in the US”  
“I can’t believe it.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Jeez… I’m shook.”  
“C’mon, you already know that I’m american, but not from the US.”  
“Okay… huh… Canada? Maybe Alberta, Ottawa?”  
“You’re getting more and more far away.”  
“Jesus Christ, Maggie. Where are you from? And don’t ask me to guess one more time, because I’m already nervous about it.”  
Maggie laughed and took a sip of her wine.  
“People usually get it right when they try to guess. I’m the stereotype of my dear country.”  
“Margareth.”  
“Okay, okay. I’m Brazilian. I’m from Brazil”.   
Alex let her jaw drop with indignation and she couldn’t say a word for a few seconds.  
“You’re lying.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Yes, you are! There’s no way you’re from Brazil. You don’t have any accent.”  
“I moved to the US very younger. And I always studied very hard English when I was young.”  
“You can’t speak Portuguese.”  
“Yes, I can.”  
“You can’t dance the samba.”  
“Huh, that’s true. But not everybody in Brazil can dance the samba.”  
“Maggie, you’re lying so bad.” Alex was still shook.  
“No, I swear. You asked me about where am I from, and then you can’t trust me? Oh, no.”  
“It’s just… It’s impossible.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you don’t look like a Brazilian girl?”  
“Just because I’m not tall, and have a great ass?”  
“Actually, you do have a great ass” Alex whispered, making Maggie blush and laugh.  
“Thanks, I guess. But seriously, I’m Brazilian.”  
“No way… I’m shook, for real. I’d never say that.”  
“And now you know.”  
“Which city are you from?” Alex seemed more interested than ever now.  
“São Paulo. Big city but we also have beaches and that’s why you guessed I was from the beach and also the city.”  
“São Paulo… I’ve heard about it. Do you really have crocodiles walking on the street?”  
“Are you crazy, Alex? Where did you hear that? We’re civilized!” Maggie felt offended.  
“Sorry… It’s just... That’s what we know about Brazil.”  
“We don’t have wild animals on the street, you crazy beautiful. Neither people getting killed in the middle of the avenue like it was a hobby. São Paulo is actually... Very normal. It looks like a Brazilian New York.”  
“Nice. That’s new for me”  
They finally started to eat, but while chatting of course. They ended the dinner, paid the waiter and went out for a smooth walk at the park. It was dark, but still very early in the night, so, streets were full of people yet.  
“Holy crap, Maggie. I’ll never be able to sleep again. You’re Brazilian.”  
“Okay, now I’m thinking you’re kinda xenophobic.” She smiled, showing that cute pair of dimples.   
“No! No… I just… I’d never imagined that! I’m dating a Brazilian girl. How cool is that, huh?”  
“Yeah, I would say you’re a very lucky chick”.  
“Tell me more about it…” They sat on the grass, looking to the big lake, lit by the building’s light.  
“Huh… I used to go every Sunday morning to this big park called Ibirapuera. It’s a cool and huge place to hike, or cycle, practice sports… My siblings and I used to play dodgeball for hours.”  
“Wait, wait. Stop right there. Siblings? I didn’t know you have siblings.”  
“Yes, two sisters, three brothers. All of them, douchebags just like my parents. But, before the… whole thing, we used to play a lot together.”  
“How big is your family?” Alex laid her head on Maggie’s lap.  
“My parents and their 6 children, but if you ask them, they would say just 5. And if you ask me, I’d say it’s just me, you and my bonsai trees.”  
“Awn. Am I your family?” Alex was all heart eyes.   
“How couldn’t you?” Maggie smiled a little ashamed for confessing that, but it made Alex sit up again and they kissed. They spent a few moments kissing and cuddling, watching people pass by with their dogs or families, going back to their houses after a long day of work.   
“Do you miss Brazil?”  
“Hm… Brazil, maybe. My family, no.”  
“I’m sorry, babe.”  
“It’s okay. It may seem selfish or I don’t know, but, I don’t have any relationship to them. They kicked me out, they’re not my family. My family is whoever accept me. It took me a long time to understand this, and it still hurt, every time I remember what happened, but I already learned.”  
“You’re doing great, Maggs.”  
The detective smiled and gave a little peck on Alex’ lips.  
“Teach some Portuguese.”  
“Hm… Eu te amo. Muito.” Maggie said with heart eyes looking to Alex.   
“What does it mean?” Alex was confused but smiling. She knew it would be something cute.   
“It means I love you so much.” Alex smiled even more and kissed Maggie.   
“How do I say I love you more?” Alex asked whispering at Maggie’s ears.   
“You can say Eu te amo mais, that’s a lie tho. So I reply Mentira, eu que amo.” Maggie said whispering at Alex’s ears too and they kissed again, this time spending more time.   
“Eu te amo.” Alex tried and said the sentence in portuguese, but her accent would never be like Portuguese.  
“Oh, no! Your accent, I can’t handle it! So cute! Aaaa!” Maggie laughed amazed with Alex and her new and fake Portuguese. They started to cuddle and to tickle each other until a police officer shows up.  
“Please, the ladies can kiss, but .. could they get up? No indecency in the park.”  
“Sorry! We’re leaving” Maggie said and helped Alex to get up because the other couldn’t stop laughing.   
“Okay, let’s go home, mami.” Alex tried and Maggie laughed hard. “What?”  
“This is spanish, you fool!”  
“Really? Oh." Alex shrugged "But you understood what I mean meaning, right? That’s what matters to me.”  
“Porn.” Maggie said and they made their way to Alex’ apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll repeat: I'll not tolerate hate here.
> 
> Did you like it? I hope so....  
> Leave some reviews or kudos! Thank you so much!


End file.
